


With Faith Unfearful [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [37]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: 19th Century, Asexuality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Classics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, July Revolution, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Politics, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: In which Enjolras needs Grantaire's help, and Grantaire is unwillingly sober. Set at the end of the July Revolution of 1830.





	With Faith Unfearful [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Faith Unfearful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666427) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [Carmarthen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/styeenv6by56jci/Les%20Miserables_With%20Faith%20Unfearful.mp3?dl=0) [7.55 MB, 00:14:32]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8xdxvq4jiryur6b/Les%20Miserables_With%20Faith%20Unfearful.m4b?dl=0) [10.5 MB, 00:14:32]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Carmarthen for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords). Thanks so much for your help with my Pod Together project this year!


End file.
